powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Zenith Rising
'''Power Rangers: Zenith Rising' is the tenth series created by Talix. It will center on lost explorers stranded on a distant planet while unintentionally getting involved in a civil war that might hinder their way back home. Story During a epic space exploration collecting materials from new lifeforms, the venturous crew of the spacecraft U.S Banshee is forced into a dangerous meteor storm. Trying to escape, the Banshee crew stumbles on a wormhole and gets sucked in. Suddenly, they find themselves stranded on a mysterious planet. Needing to go back, two young cadets, Kameron and Stevie, are requested by their captain to look around and find anything that can help them return to space. But when the rest of their crew gets captured by a hostile force, Stevie and Kameron crosses path with a rebellious alien female named Fiora. Together, the ragtag group must unearth a ancient power called the Zenith as they rescue the Banshee crew. But with their quest to find a new way home, Stevie and Kameron reluctantly join forces with Fiora as they become Power Rangers. Being these warriors, a struggling colony need their help to deal with two vicious gangs out to collect a rare element known as the Xenin. But when the mysterious Dark Nova enters the scene and creates chaos, Fiora, Stevie, and Kameron has no choice but to use their new Zenith powers and stop the growing threat. Yet how long can Stevie and Kameron remain as these protectors, knowing they and the other Banshee crewmembers must do whatever it takes to return home. Can they truly find a way back before all hope is lost. Main Rangers Zenith Rangers PRZR_ZenithRangers_2.png|The Zenith Rangers Fiora.png|Fiora PRZRredranger.png|Red Zenith Ranger Stevie.png|Stevie PRZRyellowranger.png|Yellow Zenith Ranger Kade.png|Kameron PRZRblueranger.png|Blue Zenith Ranger Other Rangers Allies ''Banshee'' crew *Captain Trenton *Harp *Beeks Lunima-Sixth Colony *Vilene *Gato *Lore *Jantu Arsenal *Zenith Orb - the Zenith Rangers' morphers *Phaze Sabers - the Zenith Rangers' primary weapons **Laser mode *Cosmic Orb - the Cosmic Ranger's primary morpher *Shadow Orb - the Dark Nova *Delta Wave Cannon *Astral Bow ◆ *Astral Whip ◆ *Astral Shield ◆ *Cosmic Claw ◆ *Shadow Blade ◆ Zords :Legend:◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord, ➲ carrier zord, ◇ combo-assist zord, ✶ team-piloted zord *Cosmic-Zenith Megazord ◇ **Zenith Megazord ✶✶✶ ***Sago Zord ◆ ***Ori Zord ◆ ***Tauru Zord ◆ **Cosmo Zord ◆ *Supernova Megazord ◇ **Dwarf Zord ◆ **Arie Zord ❖ Villains The villains are centered on the mysterious Dark Nova, a ranger-like warrior who manipulates and helps two rival factions upstage one another to collect all the Xenin element while battling Lunima's Sixth Colony, whose protecting the element, and the Zenith Rangers, who seeks to protect the colony. The Dark Nova Fadon2.png|Fadon Fadon_TheDemonRanger.png|The Dark Nova|500px Fadon's Shadow While Fadon the Dark Nova manipulates both rival gangs, he is secretly being helped and guided by his hidden master, Aragon. Aragon is an enigmatic force who wants all the Xenin element himself. Galactix *Rax (The slyly leader of the Galactix gang) *Creo (The shady number two) *Umbro (A bounty hunter whose allegiance is with ) *Eclipsos (the Galactix lunar themed-foot soldiers) Monsters (Galactix) TBA Pyres *Obsidius (Pyres' brunt and obnoxious leader) *Zira (A siren-like space witch who uses hexes and spells) *Flarins (The Pyres' solar themed-foot soldiers) Monsters (Pyres) TBA Episodes #The Reason (1) #The Reason (2) #We Are Zenith #Loyal Puppets #Amateur Hour #Vortix and Stones #Outbreak Within (1) #Outbreak Within (2) #Whispers of the Prophets #A Tragic Past #The Cosmic Lore (1) #The Cosmic Danger (2) More will be coming soon Notes/Trivia *This will be the second series in the Talixverse that centers on the three primary rangers. First since Spy Ops. *The second space-themed series in the Talixverse. First being The Legend of the Power Rangers series. *First time in the Talixverse the Red Ranger is female. *First time in the Talixverse a series features a male yellow ranger. *It will be the first series in the Talixverse that deals with villain factions, but overall still controlled by a mysterious entity. See Also Category:Series Category:2018 Category:Talix